


Blue Rose

by narumei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Humor, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, MiyaKage is the main pair tho, Oblivious, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rating May Change, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumei/pseuds/narumei
Summary: Even a deeply embedded thorn makes my heart beat like it’s going to burst.This crazy love is a deep blue rose, even if it hurts me I’m falling for you.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 68
Kudos: 485





	1. Rivalry

Osamu tried maintaining his posture. His eyes opened wide; rearing forward, his legs stung as he dug into the ground. The ball was in the air. On the corner of his eyes, he could see Atsumu giving him a sharp look  _‘don’t you dare miss my toss’ _; Osamu pressed himself forward before he finally took off.

He blinked his eyes for a moment, making eye contact with the opponent;  _what was his name again?_ Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio. The ball was pressing hard against Osamu’s skin. Kageyama gave him a solicitous eyes, though overall, by the looks of it, Kageyama was actually collected as ever.

Osamu smirked cunningly at him.  _Interesting_.

“OOOH~ THE TWINS ARE INDEED ON FIRE TODAY!” The commentator shouted out after Osamu successfully made more points for his team.

“Good job, ‘Samu!” Atsumu gave him a thumbs up as he grinning widely. 

Osamu took a deep breath, wiping sweats from his face with the back of his palm. He glanced over the opposite net, Kageyama was talking to a much taller figure, a blonde middle blocker. Osamu sneered secretly, so this was the guy Atsumu always tried keeping an eye on. 

Well, he already figured this much. The guy was talented as hell. No doubt, he was the best player in the team. Not just his tosses, his serves and hitters were undoubtedly sharp and accurate too. It was obvious, the guy worked hard on his training; because hell– this guy was terrifying. Osamu still recalled Suna’s reaction at the sudden appearance of Kageyama jumping in front of him to block the ball, he even heard the male mumbled  ‘ _this guy is more terrifying than that four-eyes’_.

_How intriguing_ , Osamu thought.

Atsumu was blaring with fire. And those eyes, it spoke so much. He wanted to take control, to have the upper hand, to wreck havoc. But Kageyama was different, he was calm and composed. He tried to focus on his own movements; to attack, to toss, to serve. He might not show it much, but it was obvious he was actually thinking with his head.  _It was best to be rational_ , that what he got from watching Kageyama so far.

While his team panicked, the man only scoffed to move back to his position. 

That made Osamu smirk unknowingly.

“Let’s win this, ‘Tsumu.” He spoke toward his twin.

“You betcha’!” Atsumu quickly responded.

* * *

“Tobio-kun was spectacular!” Atsumu nearly yelled out as he flopped into his bed.

Osamu raised an eyebrow, “Since when are you so invested on someone?”

“Since I met him on that Youth Camp.” Atsumu snickered, laying his head against the soft pillow. “The way he always spoke so forwardly without fear, he was such a goody two shoes.” The male chuckled. “And not just that, he is skillful in every aspects of volleyball. The fact he could improve so easily like in the match we had just now, made me think, how much more interesting he actually is.”

Well, it’s not like Osamu could deny that.

“Plus, Tobio-kun looks even cuter today.” Atsumu confessed.

_What?_

Osamu stared at him in bewilderment. “Huh?”

“I like him. He’s good at volleyball, never disappoint me with his performance, and fuck- he’s cute as hell.”  _How the hell this guy could say those words so damn easily like it made of water?_ Osamu questioned himself.

“And why exactly are you telling me this?” Osamu didn’t understand.

“I saw you,” Atsumu prompted and moved into a sitting position. “I saw you looking at him today.” 

_What is this?_

“Tsumu, I stared at everyone. Not just him.” Osamu stated, crossing his arms at his twin.

“No, I mean, the way you look at him,” Atsumu stared at him. “You were definitely infatuated.”

“And? Is there any problem with it? The guy has great skills.” Osamu smirked. 

Atsumu gave him a piercing glare, “I don’t mind you admiring his skills or talent, but one thing for sure,” He stood up to grab the collar of Osamu’s jersey. “I got my eyes on him first. And you know how much I hate  _sharing_.”

Osamu clicked his tongue.  _This is going to be a hassle._

* * *

It wasn’t as if Atsumu hated sharing stuff with his brother. Heck, they’re twins—sharing things were always bound to happen for a pair of siblings. _But_ of course there were things that Atsumu prefer to keep to himself, and Kageyama Tobio was one of those things.

The way that guy always sparked every time he’s on court, Atsumu couldn’t get tired of it. And those sweet looking doe eyes. So pretty and ensuring; always so honest. Every time Atsumu threw his signature sharp remarks (as per usual), Kageyama would always end up looking bewildered. 

It’s cute, lovable even. The guy never afraid to voice out his thoughts and opinions; he’s just forward like that. Which was fine too. Atsumu was intrigued. He wanted to tease this guy, he thought that it would be fun to tease him more than Sakusa. 

He still remembered when Kageyama glared at him for the first time ‘cause Atsumu called him a goody two shoes— _not that he was wrong_.

“Atsumu! Watch out!” Atsumu stopped from his track when he felt a chill from his spine. Unknowingly he turned and swayed,  _someone had thrown a volleyball toward his direction_ , he gritted his teeth before making little jump– swinging his hand to hit the ball back into the court. 

_What the fuck–_

He saw Kita giving Osamu a deathly glare. 

_It was ‘Samu?!_

“Osamu, do you know how dangerous it was?” Kita asked, looking terrifying as ever. Suna was already hiding behind Osamu.

“Oh don’t worry, I know ‘Tsumu has good reflexes.”

_As if!_ Atsumu wanna yell at him.

“It was still dangerous nonetheless,” Kita sighed. “Please refrain from doing such a thing, I know how annoying Atsumu can be sometimes. But you better watch your own actions, Osamu.  _Or else._ ” Kita threatened, emphasizing his words.

“Right. Got it. Promise I won’t do that again,” Osamu rubbed his hand against his hair awkwardly before he looked at his twin. “And sorry about that, ‘Tsumu!”

_Fuck you! You did that on purpose, didn’t you?!_

Atsumu condemned as he walked toward Osamu.

“Two can play at this game, ‘Samu.” Atsumu flashed a hideous smile.

* * *

**My rising desire is about to explode.**

**It’s getting hot, fire.**

**_Eyes on me through the thorns._ **


	2. Him

Tanaka hurled forward, skimming through the polished surface. Kageyama stunned. All he could do was standing still, gazing upon the ball collided—touching the base of the surface right before Tanaka’s eyes. His heart was beating unevenly, he could hear it; loud and clear— _the sound of defeat_.

The crows of Karasuno, the wild and unpredictable team that made into the quarterfinals of the nationals; had finally been defeated.

There were no tears, but Kageyama could feel it, the sound of his beating heart—sliding into his own ears. The captain of his team fell on his back, touching the clear surface, heavy breathing as he stared at stadium’s ceiling. This was gonna be the last time; the last time for him and the other third years playing sport. It was the end of their volleyball journey.

Whatever quietness had been going on for a while as Kageyama stared at the ball rolling across the line—it was soon gone, replaced by the sound of roaring and screaming, saying encouragement words, cheers, and reliefs. The crowd had realized, the game was finally done. 

It was over. 

Kageyama stood and breathed, sweats were all over his skin. Eyes sharp and steady, it’s been a while since the last time he experienced something like this; _did he just lose?_

Kageyama grinned at the thought.

On the other side of the net, he saw Hoshiumi smirking triumphantly at him.

“See you at the next summer training camp, Kageyama.” He said cockily before turning away. “Send my regards toward Hinata. I’ll be looking forward to play with him again in the future.”

Kageyama grunted under his breath. 

He turned his eyes around. Looking at a pair of twins, from the second floor, who were then talking with another one of their teammates, their captain was it?  _Ah, they were watching the game_.

Kageyama lifted an eyebrow when he saw one of the twin glimpsed at his direction. The gray haired one. _Well, the one he actually knew was the one that had golden hair right? Miya Atsumu_. So this was probably the other twin, Osamu.

Why was he smiling at Kageyama like that?

“King, why are you still standing there? Let’s go. Daichi-san is waiting for us to line up.” Tsukishima spoke, sounding quite a bit frustrated.

“Mm,” Kageyama nodded before walking away.

* * *

_Tobio-kun! How dare you lost!? WHY did you lose? I expected so much from you! Even ‘Samu was excited to watch you play! Can’t believe you just gonna go disappoint me like that! Just how many months do I have to wait so I can crush you into oblivion?! That summer Youth Camp better be fucking worth it! _

Kageyama had expected something like this to happen. The remarkable Miya Atsumu; annoying but incredibly persistent. Kageyama tried ignoring him for a few times, and seriously—his phone just wouldn’t stop blowing up. Not that Kageyama minded the attention, but overall, it could get a bit too much.

_Miya-san, please stop spamming me._

_No way! _

This guy was infuriating as hell.

_Why do I have to suffer? What did I do to you?_

_You have taken my interest, Tobio-kun! And that’s on you! Your fault for being so intriguing! _

_What nonsense are you talking about this time?_

Kageyama didn’t understand. What was this guy trying to do?

“He’s flirting with you, y’know,”

Kageyama almost dropped his phone when he heard the familiar tone of voice.

“The hell you want, Tsukishima?!” He grunted.

“What? Didn’t get enough sleep last night, royal highness?” Tsukishima snickered.

Tsukishima and his mouth; his talent to provocate people with his words and sharp statements—he had never fail to amaze and annoy Kageyama to death. He stood right next to him, his glasses looked a bit sticky; probably due to all the sweats. Something had changed in him. Unlike before, he’s much more competitive and forward when it came to volleyball. _Was he finally having fun?_ Kageyama sometimes thought as he watched Tsukishima play.

“Since when have you been so close with the enemy anyway?” Tsukishima questioned without doubt.

“Since the spring Youth Camp.” Kageyama answered nonchalantly.

“Youth Camp huh...” Tsukishima flashed a hazy grin. “So you two gonna meet again in this summer Camp?”

“I guess so,” Kageyama prompted.

“Heard there’d be more people get selected this time.” Tsukishima chuckled. “Who knows, maybe you can get to know his twin~”

“Why would I want to get to know Miya-san’s twin?” Kageyama asked, showing an oblivious expression.

“Hmm? Thought you two had a moment at our closing defeat at the nationals? Was I wrong?” Tsukishima flashed that devilish look.

“You probably misunderstood.” Kageyama clicked his tongue, getting back to his feet from the bench. “He was the one who suddenly looked at me– _I don’t know._ I was just as confused, alright?” 

“Maybe he has taken an interest in you too?” Tsukishima teased. 

Before Kageyama could retort at him, his phone beeped again.

_I miss you, Tobio-kun! I wanna see you play again, as soon as possible!_

“Don’t stay here too long. Tanaka-san might yell at you again.” Tsukishima patted Kageyama’s shoulder with a knowing smirk before he walked back inside the court line.

Kageyama scoffed at that.

_Why? Don’t you have your own teammates to play with? I mean, your twin is pretty great too._

_You think my twin is great? _

_Yeah?_

_Then what about me? What do you think of me? _

_You? I think you’re a marvelous player too, Miya-san._

_ That’s nice to hear. Especially coming from you!  _

_I really can’t wait to see you again, Tobio-kun!_

_How about do we meet?? The summer camp is right around the corner, we can have a sleepover at my place! Then we can go to the camp together! _

Kageyama felt hesitant. He was undecided on how to respond to that. Well, it was not like any day he could get an invitation like this. Plus, Kageyama needed to push his social skill and links more. He didn’t want to lose to Hinata. And honestly, it’s not like Atsumu’s idea was that half-bad. 

But wouldn’t it be awkward though?

It would be alright if it were only Kageyama and Atsumu, but Osamu would be there too right? He honestly didn’t want to make the poor soul uncomfortable with his awkwardness, ‘cause not gonna lie, he looked more decent and less annoying than Atsumu. Kageyama would feel really bad if he ended up making the guy feeling hella uncomfortable with his presence.

_I don’t know, Miya-san.._

_Aww, c’mon Tobio!_

_What if I pick you up? _

_Are you sure this is fine?_

_What? You don’t want to? :( You don’t wanna hang out with me?_

Shit, the last time Kageyama made Atsumu feeling all neglected, he ended up being a pain in the ass; blowing up his phone with messages and calls.

_ Alright, fine. _

_ But YOU have to pick me up, or I’m not going at all. _

_ Sweet!  _

_ What’s your address? _

_ I’ll pick you up on Thursday! _

* * *

**I’m going back to you,**

**falling for you.  
**

**_You take my heart._ **


	3. Unexpected Meeting

Kageyama had taken the long way route to his own house. And it definitely wasn’t his fault— _it would be fun_ , Hinata said to him. The shorter lad had dragged him and the others to the new supermarket in that area; just so he could get his hands on that _super limited ice cream_ people liked to talk about every once in a while. Tsukishima sighed, staring at Hinata with annoyance. Yamaguchi stood beside him, laughing at Hinata’s face.

Tanaka was there too, apparently their captain had told him to keep an eye on Kageyama and Hinata, making sure that they would actually go home this time; instead of practicing. Kageyama deadpanned when he saw Tanaka biting his own popsicle. It was already evening, and Kageyama had a bunch of homework to do—he didn’t even know why and how he got swayed so easily.

Was it because he’s actually enjoying their company? Well, Kageyama wouldn’t say something as far as hate or dislike for sure. He felt the fondness of this team, the comforts. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but even Tsukishima wasn’t that bad of a guy either.

It was nice nonetheless. Kageyama enjoyed these times, the chances of bonding with his team. _His friends_. 

Kageyama might not be the best in socializing nor understanding people. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to try; sometimes he seek the warmth of another soul. Someone he could bond with, someone who wanted to understand him, someone who cared.

He loved all of these people, the Karasuno. They might not be the best team, they might not be the best winner. But Kageyama cherished them. They were the first people who accepted him the way he was, and he felt thankful for it.

After they decided to part from one and another, Kageyama began fastening his pace. Back at his residence he found a sticky note on the fridge, his mom had written she might be coming home late tonight. And sure, Kageyama didn’t mind, he was used to it. 

He decided to go inside his room, biting on the apple he just took from the fridge. Kageyama blinked, stopping from his track to look at an unusual box— _of cake?_ on top of his desk. It wasn’t even his birthday. 

He pulled on his chair, sitting on it before he started opening the box. It was patched very neatly for unknown reason, because surely it definitely wasn’t his birthday. Against the cake, Kageyama saw a writing on it **_‘Cheer Up, Loser.’ – Oikawa Tooru_** ; that had made Kageyama even more confused.

He bit down on the apple, still staring at the seemingly creamy chocolate cake. It was probably wasn’t his senpai intention but that definitely sent goosebumps all over Kageyama’s skin. 

He carefully flipped out his phone.

There was already a message on it.

_ No. Don’t even question me. Just eat the cake. _

It was Oikawa.

It’s still a wonder, how did he end up having this type of ‘push-pull’ relationship with his undeniably annoying senpai. Kageyama didn’t know how to react nor to respond to this. If anything, it had only made Kageyama felt even more skeptical of him.

“Well, I better not waste it.” _Cause seriously, the cake looked incredibly tasty_. Kageyama stood up to grab a plate.

* * *

“I don’t get it.” Atsumu had emphasized for at least the seventh time that day. Osamu only managed a sigh, thinking about how much of an idiot Atsumu actually was. Ginjima, who had sat beside Atsumu, was trying his best to cheer up the guy. Then there’s Suna.

“Dude, we just studied about this three days ago in the class.” Suna said, lips curved into a mocking smile. “I had council meeting at that time,” Atsumu rolled his eyes. “I was covering for ‘Samu.” It’s true. Both Atsumu and Osamu were part of the school councils. And Osamu had been absent for three times already, he couldn’t bare to miss another class. He gotta keep his reputation, his grades, and his goddamn rank. At the end, Osamu had requested for his twin to come instead of himself. 

“It still won’t change the fact how much of an idiot you are, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu stated, face calm and stoic as he continued writing his notes. 

“What? Is this a pay back because of that one time my scores got above yours?” Atsumu taunted, eyes sharp and daring.

Osamu sighed. “It wasn’t my fault I failed in surpassing you, alright? It’s hard to manage your schedule for studying, volleyball activities, and council meetings at the same time.” 

“Council meetings aren’t even _THAT_ important. It’s so boring, and they kept repeating all the same stuff over and over again.” Atsumu defended. “I only showed up ‘cause you were asking so nicely.” He showed that overbearing smirk. 

Osamu rolled his eyes. “Unlike you, I do care about my responsibilities.”

“Didn’t you say you were planning to quit from the councils in this semester?” Ginjima asked cautiously.

“Yes, until the time has come for me to have the chance to quit, I’m still gonna do my fair share of responsibilities in the councils. _Unlike someone_.” Osamu sneered.

Atsumu groaned at that. “I don’t even wanna be there in the first place! ‘Samu you have to agree with me on this one, the only reason they want us to be a part of the councils is because you and I are the powerhouse. _Their powerhouse._ ” He blabbed. 

True. The guy had a valid point there. Osamu and Atsumu never really cared about this type of organization at school. Unless it’s volleyball, it got nothing to do with them. 

“Alright, enough with the arguments already.” Suna chuckled in amusement. “We have a quiz tomorrow. It’d be better for us to continue with the study rather than getting lose track into a whole different conversation.” He flipped the highlighter on his hand.

“Suna’s right guys,” Ginjima prompted, looking at the twins.

“I still don’t understand this one tho,” Atsumu grabbed his book, pointing his pen at one of the questions. “How do you find the resultant of the electric field?”

“Just,” Osamu sighed, once again. “Let me explain it to you.” He grabbed a colored pen. “Charge q3 is positive, so the direction of the electric field at charge q3 points to the minus charge E2, and away from the plus charge E1.”

“What about the resultant? How do you find the resultant?” Atsumu asked.

Suna and Ginjima stared at them in amusement. 

“It’s the sum of the electric field E1 and E2. So before you can find the resultant of this problem, you need to find E1 and E2 first.” He explained as he guided Atsumu with the colored pen against his book. “You’ll be using these formulations,” Osamu circled two of the many formulas inside Atsumu’s book.

Atsumu’s face lightened up. “Alright! Thanks ‘Samu, you’re helping me a lot!” 

“Yeah, no problem,” Osamu flashed a smirk. “Just don’t fail this time around, okay? If you fail, you will have to take the remedial class, which means you won’t be able to bring Tobio-kun to our home,“

“Wait, Tobio?” Suna stared at him confusedly. He turned to look at Atsumu. “Kageyama Tobio? The guy you were always gushing over?” Suna bursted, staring at his friend in disbelief. Atsumu was just too extra for him.

“Kageyama Tobio? As in Karasuno’s Kageyama Tobio? The guy who had managed to terrify Suna?” Ginjima mocked, and Suna shut his mouth immediately, staring at the former with full betrayal. 

“Samu! I told you not to tell them yet!” Atsumu sulked.

“Why not~?” Osamu nearly singsong.

Atsumu clicked his tongue. “You know what, whatever.” He paused. “But just so you all know, Tobio-kun is mine. I called dibs on him, okay? So you guys better not get all friendly when I decide to bring him over to our practice.” His side-eyed Osamu. “Especially you, _‘Samu_.”

Osamu only smiled at him. “I don’t think I can promise that, ‘Tsumu.” _He’s curious._ “I’m interested. What kind of guy is he? How did he manage to _pull you?_ ” It was rare for Atsumu to actually get interested in someone. Even in volleyball, winning and having fun are the only things he look forward to.

“How did he manage to _pull me_ , you say?” Atsumu chuckled. “Tobio-kun is a very cute and lovable kid.” He curved up the side of his lips. “He’s also good at volleyball, mayhap the best among his team. He’s forward, and honest.”

Ginjima lifted an eyebrow whilst Suna began to drink his box of orange juice.

“And you know what I like the most about him?” Atsumu’s eyes were piercing. “ _His expressions._ ” He told them. “His expressions kept changing as we continued meeting and spending time with each other. Sometimes his expression is very tense, sometimes it’s clueless, sometimes it’s lighthearted, sometimes it’s annoyance toward me— _and I kept wanting more_.” He gave a sadistic look. “I want to know, _which expression is he going to show this time?_ I kept asking to myself as I looked at him.”

Osamu stared at Atsumu, his mouth opened, blowing a low whistle at his twin. Those words had made him felt even more determined to get closer to Kageyama.

“Samu, I’m just going to tell ya’, I don’t mind if it’s only him you’re interested in. Cause let’s be honest, who wouldn’t be interested in someone like Tobio-kun?” Atsumu flashed a vile smile. “But we will definitely have a problem if you end up falling for him too. _You_ can’t like him, the way _I_ like him.”

Osamu only laughed at that. Suna and Ginjima threw a very concerned look at them both.

“If you don’t want me to _like_ him,” Osamu emphasized the word ‘like’. “Then stop saying so many interesting things about him.”

* * *

The sun had just fully risen, yet Kageyama had already been jogging around the area for at least a while now. Nobody else was up yet, there had been no one in the road. The mere of silence and the breezy air. Kageyama ran passing one of the lakes near one of the blocks there. 

In all honesty, Kageyama actually didn’t get that much sleep last night. He had stayed up all night long to rewatch his previous matches and do some homework. He had been trying his best not to yawn, he even drank a full glass of coffee that morning. He stumbled over some gravels as he tried to keep his steady pace.

“Meow..”

His shoulders stiffened. It wasn’t unusual for a cat to be wondering around the area. What he didn’t expect was; as soon as he turned to the next block, he ended up seeing someone he never expected to see.

_Shit_.

A familiar tall, raven haired, muscular guy was crouching down in front of the said cat. Kageyama was stunned. He wanted to run, but wouldn’t that make things even more awkward? But he’s not even close with the man though, so maybe it’d be fine? As he kept thinking about the many outcome of this unexpected encounter; the said male began to notice Kageyama’s presence.

Kageyama was startled when the figure suddenly stood up.

“Kageyama Tobio, I never expected to see you here.” He said, voice low and soothing (not that it was soothing for Kageyama though).

“N–Neither do I,” Kageyama nearly gulped. He needed to stay calm. At least he needed to pretend to be. “I would never have expected to meet you here, Ushijima-san.”

But the said male didn’t respond. He only watched Kageyama standing there. _Fuck, did I say something wrong?_ Kageyama thought. Ushijima was staring at him mindfully. Kageyama was sweating, glancing a few times at the cat that began to walk away. 

“I’m sorry, but I think I need to–“

“Wanna jog together?”

_ What? _

_ WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY?! _

* * *

** Don’t misunderstand, just trust me. **

_** You can’t deny me when I beckon to you. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, i’m lowkey trash for ushikage lmao


	4. Raindrops

Kageyama never expected his morning to end up like this. He rumbled gibberish words, huffing and puffing his cheeks. The rain was still pouring, and it seemed like it wouldn’t stop for a while. Kageyama nearly growled when he heard thunder dazing over his head. Honestly, it wouldn’t be much a problem for Kageyama to just run into the rain carelessly. After all, his school and volleyball practice were much more important than the rain.

But that’s not the case right now. 

Ushijima was right there with him, hair wet and face looked stoic as ever. The man was staring through the downpour; eyes sharp and steady lips. Kageyama couldn’t tell, was he annoyed? Furious? Since Kageyama didn’t exactly have a wristwatch with him right at the moment, nor he had the will to go through his jacket to grab his phone; by the looks and how long they had run, Kageyama would’ve guessed it had already passed 9 A.M. at the time.

They hadn’t said a word to each other ever since the beginning of their jog. Kageyama was hesitant, undecided whether to say something or not. And he was stupid enough not to use his single last brain cell to warn Ushijima about the clouds above them. If he had told him sooner, Kageyama was sure that they both had stopped jogging a while ago to go back to their perspective schools.

In his mind he was trying to convince himself that; “ _it’s probably just gonna be another light rain, nothing he needs to be concerned about._ ” and he was wrong. Really wrong. 

Turned out, he so called " _light rain”_ ended up to be a heavy downpour, it was stormy as well.

Kageyama took some glances at Ushijima, _is he planning to stay quiet for the whole time or what?_

“I saw it,” Ushijima began. “Your match with Kamomedai. Though I was more surprised you and your team could actually last that long.” He admitted, rather honestly.

“Huh?” Kageyama uncharacteristically spoke in a bitter tone.

Ushijima turned to gaze over Kageyama. “So how was it? How was the nationals for you?”

Kageyama still couldn’t believe he’s having this type of conversation with one of the nation’s aces. Was he trying to get into Kageyama’s nerves? Was he trying to make Kageyama feel pissed? Cause either way, it was _working_. 

“It was great,” Kageyama decided to just play along. “I had a lot of fun playing with so many strong people.”

“That’s good to hear,” Ushijima chuckled under his breath. Kageyama was thunderstruck at that moment, _huh? Did his eyes playing tricks on him or did he just see Ushijima smiled vaguely at him?_ “I also had a lot of fun playing with you and your team. Although, it was indeed a huge shame for us to lose.”

Kageyama hummed, face turning to look at the rain. The gentle pitter-patter, the cold breezy air, the sense of drowsiness, the drenched road. Ushijima had always been a great player, anyone who got him in their team would have felt like they just won a lottery, a jackpot; he was the epitome of a perfect ace. And even Kageyama couldn’t deny the fact he also one of those people who admired him. 

His skill, his power, his jumps.

“Either way, I still think Shiratorizawa had been one of the strongest teams I had played with.” Kageyama spoke, voice soft and tender. “You guys were really a pain in the ass.” He had snickered. 

The unbreakable powerhouse. Shiratorizawa. Even if they had lost, they would just bound back— _to be better_. _A lot better_. 

“Kageyama Tobio, the so called genius setter.” Ushijima stared at him, face turning stoic again. His fingers moved, touching the base of Kageyama’s forehead, he carefully removed Kageyama’s hair that had been constantly blocking the latter’s view. “It had been nice playing against you. I’ll make sure to crush you and that little friend of yours the next time we meet again at the court.”

Kageyama would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat faster for a second there.

_ Has Ushijima always been this attractive? _

* * *

“Osamu, you finally got an invitation this time!” 

“...Eh?” Osamu spoke, rather uncharacteristically.

Suna grinned beside him, nudging on Osamu’s elbow for a few times. The latter frowned unknowingly, eyes darted in bewilderment as he stared upon the school counselor before him.

“Invitation to what exactly?”

“The youth training camp, the one your brother went to last spring.”

_That All Youth Training Camp?_ The place where talented, extremely skilled people got invited to? The place where every championship are being trained with one and another?  _That_ place?

“Aren’t you excited? Your brother will be going there too!”

Osamu was undecided, at one point he somewhat felt gratitude that someone had knowledge his skills and performance in volleyball, but on another point; he felt unsure, _doubtful_. 

He didn’t know, whether he deserved this or not. 

Suna had congratulated him, and Osamu could only smiled tenderly at him. He somewhat felt apologetic. Suna was obviously the better player, so why didn’t they just invite Suna along with Atsumu? Why did it have to be Osamu? 

He sighed weakly under his breath. 

And as he walked, Osamu suddenly remembered the glimpse of a familiar figure; their calm demeanor was almost unbreakable. Kageyama Tobio. Osamu wondered, what would that type of person say? That cool, heating expression he liked to show. Osamu felt curious; of his opinions, of his words.

“Ah, it had finally rained,” Suna said, looking through the window as they continued passing the school corridor.

It seemed like Mother Nature had finally taken a toll. Osamu watched as some of the other students across the building began running back inside. Some were busy protectively holding onto their lunches, umbrellas looked useless against the pounding rain. One girl had yelled something at some guy, they were practically chasing one and another as they rushed toward the building.

Osamu continued watching a few other students running around, it was unknown to him whether they actually enjoyed it or not. As for Osamu himself, he actually enjoyed the rain. The crispness of the air before and after they poured, the dashing fluids; somehow it appeased his soul—in a way many people wouldn’t understand. 

“Hey guys! How’s the test?” 

Osamu and Suna turned their attention toward the voice.

“I would say, it went pretty well for me since I got a solid 87.” Suna smiled at the figure. “It was alright. I managed to easily answer most of them and got a 95 on my test. How about you, Aran-kun?” Osamu continued.

Ojiro chuckled, “That’s nice to hear, at least you two aren’t failing academically like a certain someone–“ Suna and Osamu saw someone running,  rushing toward their direction, eyes downcast and covered neatly.

Osamu choked back a laugh when he began to see Atsumu’s furious face. 

“I failed.” The male said, rather flatly.

“What did you get, Atsumu? I’m sure it wouldn’t be that ba–“

“50.” Atsumu stated boldly, glaring somewhat absentmindedly. “I got a fucking 50.”

“Alright, alright, calm down ‘Tsumu.” Osamu chuckled, patting the said male from his back. “I’m sure you’ll do better next time. It’s not the end of the world–“

“YES IT IS, SAMU!” Atsumu whined, voice high pitched. He eyes were piercing, they were fierce as ever. “This means I have to take the remedial class after school!”

“The remedial class is on Thursday right? It’s alright, chill, you can prepare yourself before retaking the exam on that day!” Suna tried.

“That’s not the problem here!” Atsumu nearly growled, his arms were folded tight against his chest, still staring angrily. “Can you guys at least be more aware?! Be more sympathetic?!”

There it was. Atsumu and his damn exaggeration. It wasn’t even their fault that Atsumu failed.

Osamu had sighed,  _how bothersome_. 

* * *

Kita walked in the court, eyes sharp and emphatic as ever. The net was already set up, balls were scattering nearly everywhere, and the sound of some slams kept floating in the air as he continued scanning around the area. 

But he noticed something; an unpleasing aura had arisen around Atsumu’s borderline. Kita lifted his eyebrow, it was not like Atsumu at all; usually he would only be in a bad mood like that whenever their team had lost a match. But Kita could see something more, rather than being furious toward someone else, he looked like he’s more furious toward himself.

Did something happen?

“Don’t worry, Kita-san. He’s just in a very bad mood, you can ignore him for now.” Osamu had spoken as he tried gathering some of the volleyballs on the ground. 

“Had something happened while I’m not around?” Kita said, despite how flat he looked, it was pretty obvious that he actually felt genuine concern.

“He failed a test today, and because of that he might end up going to the remedial class this time around.” Osamu replied nonchalantly as he continued picking up the balls to put it inside the basket. “But apparently the remedial class will be taken on Thursday, the day he supposedly meet with Tobio-kun. So yeah, we all pretty much assume that he’s in a bad mood because of that.”

“Tobio? Who’s Tobio?”

“It’s the setter from Karasuno.” Osamu smiled at Kita.

“Oh, you mean Kageyama Tobio.” Kita nodded, somewhat understood. “Atsumu and that guy are dating?”

Osamu shook his head. “It’s not like that. But Atsumu already pretty much gave all the hints that he’s really interested in Tobio-kun, and you know how can he get when he’s interested in something.”

Kita looked back at Atsumu, who was now sitting back against the wall, face forward with a volleyball against his embrace. Honestly, from here the guy really looked like a sulky little kid. 

“Shouldn’t you be helping him?” Kita questioned.

Osamu only chuckled, “He’s too annoying right now. And I don’t have the desire to cheer him up at the moment.”

“So you’re planning to let him be  _like that?_ " 

“Perhaps?” Osamu nodded with a satisfied look on his face.

* * *

“Oikawa, where are you going?”

Iwaizumi questioned as soon as Oikawa stepped out of the changing room. The latter side eyed him, from behind Iwaizumi could already see  that gleeful smirk forming on his face.

Kindaichi and the others were already long gone by now. It was Iwaizumi & Oikawa’s turn to lock the gym this time.

“I wanna see Tobio.” He slanted his head more to the side, eyes devious, smirking at Iwaizumi’s direction. “Do you wanna come along, Iwa-chan?”

* * *

** You make me move without any warning, **

** So I’ll shake you up without holding back. **

_** That’s bittersweet like chocolate. ** _


	5. Falling for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like man ☆（ゝω・）v
> 
> ++I’m sorry for the long update adjlsdjl

Moonlight that usually illuminated the night, at that time was not visible. The firmament of the night sky that was usually decorated by a sprinkling of stars was replaced by a gray night along with raindrops. Tonight, once again, Kageyama had the whole house all to himself.

Kageyama huffed, rolling his body against the soft carpet. He was planning to watch something interesting in the living room, it was warm and cozy, and it's not like he expected anyone to come into his house— _well, he was wrong_. Just when Kageyama about to change the tv station, he heard the sound of his doorbell.

_What the fuck?_

Kageyama cursed inside his mind. He began contemplating whether he should open the door or not. What if it's only a prank? To be honest, Kageyama just didn't really want to get up at the moment. He turned his gaze to focus on the show before him, laying his head back with a tud. But then, the doorbell started sounding even louder— _hell, is that even possible?_ Kageyama grumbled under his breath as he started to stand.

Whoever this person was, he better had a good _fucking_ reason to show up at his house in this hour and weather. Kageyama hissed, it was already terrible enough to be stuck in the rain with Ushijima Wakatoshi the first thing in the morning. And the fact Kageyama actually thought that Ushijima was attractive as hell just making things even worse for him, he really didn't want to think about that.

Kageyama grumpily stomped his feet toward the door, swinging— _slamming_ —it open immediately. "What–" He froze, eyes widened in disbelief. The sight before his orbs nearly made him tripped over his own words.

"Yahoo, Tobio-chan~!"

Kageyama wasn't sure what's even worse to him. Being stuck in the rain more than two hours with the undeniably upfront Ushijima Wakatoshi or having an infuriating, narcissistic Oikawa Tooru inside his own house. _Maybe_ the latter was _slightly_ worse.

Oikawa Tooru was standing on Kageyama's doormat, eyes full of anticipation as he slicked back his wet hair. The droplets were already dripping everywhere—from his sleeve, collar, pants. He looked like a mess, and Kageyama hated to admit it, he had no choice but to let Oikawa in. _Fuck._

As if Kageyama was on autopilot, he immediately grabbed on Oikawa's arm; pulling latter inside his house before locking up the door again.

"Say, Tobio-chan, do you have any spare of towel here?" Oikawa asked, voice cheerful as ever.

Kageyama grunted, "Don't move, and wait here, I'll go get you a towel." He ensured before leaving Oikawa in front of the door.

"How kind of you~!" Oikawa cooed, refraining himself from laughing as he watched Kageyama walked away with a big, visible scowl on his feature.

Oikawa turned to undo his shoes—the socks were already clinging on his feet like a koala. It was uncomfortable. After he had put his shoes on the rack, Oikawa plopped around his bag; trying to check on his phone.

_Told ya' it's gonna rain again._

Oikawa rolled his eyes.

_And yet you didn't have the heart to let me borrow your umbrella, Iwa-chan?_

_What? You didn't ask for it. Thought you already brought one?_

"Oikawa-san," The said male snapped his head upward, staring at a bitter Kageyama—holding onto a dry, new towel.

Oikawa snickered at that, throwing his phone back inside his bag. Kageyama cleared his throat, pushing the towel toward the older's chest; beckoning him to quickly dry himself.

"If you want to warm up as soon as possible I suggest you to at least dry your hair first," Kageyama spoke rather wryly, which nearly earned him a good laugh from Oikawa. "I'll let you borrow some clothes for a while, the clothes are on top of the basket near the bathroom."

"Wow, I didn't know you can actually be _this_ endearing." Oikawa teased, pressing and squeezing the towel between his hair. "Don't fucking get used to it," Kageyama spoke, rashly, before he walked back inside.

_Whatever, he can find the bathroom by himself. It's not my problem._

Kageyama thought, side-eying Oikawa as he finally stepped inside the living room.

* * *

"Oikawa-san, you do realize this is not your house right?"

Kageyama watched his senpai wandering around the kitchen, until he stopped to take a look on the fridge—scanning through it rather arbitrarily. Oikawa hummed, letting the towel slid down onto his neck.

"Tobio, you really do love milk, huh?" Oikawa ignored Kageyama's question as he grabbed one of the fresh-looking milk inside the fridge. Kageyama let out a disapproval tone, thought he didn't say any words to him.

Oikawa started walking toward the living room, plopping himself against the couch there. Kageyama sighed before he walked to sit on the carpet again.

The brunette huffed, leaning his head against the armrest as he sticked the straw in the milk box.

"Why don't you just sit properly? You're going to spill that all over the couch you know." Kageyama warned, switching the tv to another program.

"I guess you have a point," Oikawa placed the milk on top of the table there. He grinned to himself as he rose up. Kageyama was startled when he noticed both of Oikawa's legs were on each side of his own frame. The raven could practically hear Oikawa trying his best not to burst laughing—obviously he was the only person who found this situation amusing.

Kageyama didn't get it. He didn't understand the joke—or whatever it was.

"Oikawa-san, don't even think about doing a prank on me. Do I have to remind you? This is _my_ house." He said warily, eyes still facing straightly on the tv screen. _Actually, don't even think about doing anything dumb at all._

"My, my, don't accuse me for something I don't even intend on doing~" Oikawa cooed before he started drinking the milk.

"Right. Like hell I'll believe that." Kageyama grumbled.

Oikawa chuckled. "You seem moodier than the usual, did something happen today?"

"Why would you care?" Kageyama nearly snorted.

Oikawa shrugged, a smile still on his face. "I don't. I just thought you might wanna let it out you know. Though, it's still up to you whether you want to tell me or not."

Kageyama shifted himself forward, eyes downcast; feeling unsure. He didn't wanna say something unnecessary, today was already bad enough. Kageyama sighed. It wasn't like Oikawa was forcing him to say it directly, but still—it would feel even more awkward for him if he didn't say anything at all. After all, Oikawa had been nothing but pretty civil to him—the man even bought Kageyama a big, box of cake.

"I—"

"Stop right there, Tobio." Oikawa poked Kageyama's cheek. "Like I said, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. It's not like I will care." He put the almost-empty milk on the table.

Kageyama grunted. "You sure you don't wanna hear it?"

"I don't care–"

"Even if it's about your _Ushiwaka-chan?_ " Kageyama flipped his head backward, grinning cheekily at Oikawa.

Oikawa was agape. "Why is he suddenly in this conversation?"

"I met him this morning." Kageyama began. "He offered me to go jogging with him."

If Kageyama didn't have Oikawa's full attention before; he was surely now. The man quirked his eyebrow, "Huh?" He said with obvious discomfort.

"I didn't want to be rude. So I agreed and began jogging alongside him. Fortunately, Ushijima-san was a very un-talkative person, so we didn't really make any awkward conversation or an actual conversation at all—if that's even matter," A pause. "But then, it started raining, _really badly_ , and somehow we ended up being stuck together....on the bus stop." Another pause. "But Ushijima-san was so unbelievably quiet that I started feeling uncomfortable...believe or not."

Oikawa kept blinking his eyes. Still didn't understand.

"If it wasn't for him, I would have dashed and run like an idiot right there and then." Kageyama laughed softly. "Anyway, after maybe fifteen minutes, Or was it twenty minutes?—yeah, _after a while_ , Ushijima-san finally talked to me."

"...about?" Oikawa spoke warily.

"He talked to me about volleyball. He talked to me about my matches in the nationals."

Oikawa scratched his hair awkwardly. "I mean, it's not like I care or anything, but you know...that still hasn't exactly answered why you're _soooooo_ moody." He spoke in an annoying tone. "It's not like Ushiwaka insulted you or anything."

_Actually, he kinda did._ But that's not the problem here. "Ushijima-san..." Kageyama's cheeks were slightly burning with warmth. "He's...really....good looking." He murmured under his breath.

"What was that about Ushiwaka?" Oikawa couldn't hear Kageyama's voice.

"He's so...." Kageyama trailed, his voice cracked for a moment. His hands were pressing hard against his face.

Oikawa got even more bewildered. What the hell was that?

"A-Anyway," Kageyama cleared his throat, slapping both of his cheeks for a moment. "I'm still pissed at myself for thinking... _such a thing_."

"Thinking about what??" Oikawa just didn't get it.

"Just—forget it." Kageyama grumbled, _so much for being brave_. "It's not that important. I'm a bit moody because you see, being stuck in the rain with someone radiated an intimidating aura wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing ever. Especially in the morning." _My morning jog was, in a way, ruined._

"Then why are you blushing??"

"I'm not—" Kageyama fired back, turning his body around to meet Oikawa's eye level. "I'm not blushing!" He muttered in front of Oikawa's face.

Kageyama was lying and Oikawa looked like he was about to burst from holding in his laughter. The latter could see Kageyama's ear reddening, his cheeks were already tinted with that exact color of tomato.

"No, seriously, what _exactly_ did he do to you?" Oikawa asked, amusedly.

"He did nothing!"

"Then stop _acting_ like he did _something!_ " Oikawa continued emphasizing some of his words.

"I just—" Kageyama turned away, hiding half of his face with his wrist. "I just thought that he's....really attractive."

If Oikawa wasn't laughing before, he was now.

"Oh my god, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa held his own chest, laughing as hard as he could. "Are you for real?? My adorable Tobio-chan is catching feelings for the one and only Ushijima Wakatoshi?? Really?? You??? Of all people you could've liked, it's him that had caught your attention??"

"Shut up!!" Kageyama began shaking Oikawa's shoulders. His face was flaring like crazy. "It's not like that! I just admired his beauty!"

"H-He-His beauty!!! Oh my fucking god, Tobio!" Oikawa almost choked on his own spit, tears were forming on his eyes.

"Wait! No! That's not the word! That's not what I meant!" Kageyama kept stuttering on.

Then suddenly, without thinking much of it, Oikawa grabbed the front of Kageyama's shirt—smashing both of their lips together. Kageyama's shoulder jerked as he felt Oikawa's lips suddenly pressed against his own, and yet, despite the latter's abruptness, his lips were as mellow as marshmallow. His lips gently tug on Kageyama's who kept still due to sheer astonishment, as if they were in a warm, supple embrace. He was limber, a surprisingly excellent kisser that took advantage of Kageyama's shock.

"God, you're too cute." Oikawa giggled after letting him go.

Kageyama stood up, staring with wide eyed. His heart was thumping against his chest, and seeing the way Oikawa's lips curved into a smirk just made Kageyama even more heated. His face was burning, his lungs were burning—every parts of him were burning.

"Why–" Kageyama tried. "Why did you do that?!" He snapped.

"Don't know." Oikawa whistled, eyes gazing over the ceiling. "I just felt like it." He said before jumped up to stand. Kageyama shrieked as he stepped a few steps back from Oikawa.

"Stay away from me!" Kageyama hissed, eyes downcast as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

Oikawa let out a giggly laugh again. "You're just asking the impossible now, Tobio~chan," He singsong. His lips splayed into a sly grin. "Also, just because you like Ushiwaka doesn't mean I'll let him have you that easily~" He cooed playfully.

"I-I don't like him!" Kageyama was practically dying of the embarrassment. "I don't like Ushijima-san in that kind of way! In fact, I don't like anyone _like that!_ "

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, that's just too bad then." He pouted, faking his sadness. "Because I might like you _like that._ " The brunette emphasized the same words that were being said.

Kageyama could feel his heart dropped to his feet.

"Anyway," Oikawa began, eyes started glinting again. "I think I better get going now, it's getting late and I'm sure it's almost pass your bedtime, Tobio." He teased. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll take good care of these clothes~" Oikawa snatched the towel from his neck and immediately threw it on Kageyama's face.

The younger grumbled as he quickly took the towel on his hand before it could land on his face.

_This guy is just too obnoxious._

* * *

"Okay, Atsumu, let's start over—shall we?" Osamu stared keenly at Atsumu, bringing a pen over his fingertips. "What is a Momentum?"

Atsumu gritted his teeth. He seemed hesitant and unwilling. "Momentum is a measurement of mass in motion— _how much mass is in how much motion_. It is usually given the symbol P."

"Very well," Osamu approved. "Continue your explanation please."

Atsumu glared at him. "Momentum is a commonly used term in sports. When a sports announcer says that a team has the momentum they mean that the team is really _on the move_ and is _going to be hard to stop_."

Osamu lifted an eyebrow. "Do you know what that means, _Atsumu-san?_ " As if he was trying to mock him.

Atsumu bared his teeth, enduring himself not to curse at Osamu. "No, I don't _sensei_. I still don't understand this."

Osamu's lips morphed into a sly smile. "Basically, it means—any object with momentum is going to be hard to stop. And to stop such an object, it is necessary to apply a _force_ against its motion for a given period of time. The more momentum that an object has, the harder that it is to stop. Thus, it would require a greater amount of force or a longer amount of time or both to bring such an object to a halt."

"Can you give me an example, _sensei?_ " Atsumu asked, cheekily.

"Why of course!" Osamu spoke rather cheerfully. "Let's say, in football, the defensive players apply a force for a given amount of time to stop the momentum of the offensive player who has the ball. And not just that, you can also experienced this a multitude of times while driving. As you bring your car to a halt when approaching a stop sign or stoplight, the brakes serve to apply a force to the car for a given amount of time to change the car's momentum."

Atsumu noted. "So you're saying, an object with momentum can be stopped if a force is applied _against it for a given amount of time?_ "

"Let's put it in another way, an unbalanced force always accelerates an object—either speeding it up or slowing it down. If the force acts opposite the object's motion, it slows the object down. If a force acts in the same direction as the object's motion, then the force speeds the object up. Either way, a force will change the velocity of an object." Osamu continued, circling down some essential points in Atsumu's physics book. "P equal to m times v. In this case, where m is the mass and v is the velocity. The standard units for momentum is kilo grams times meters per second. And momentum is always a vector quantity. This kind of relationship means that doubling either the mass or velocity of an object will simply double the momentum."

"Do you really have to explain everything??" Atsumu clicked his tongue before banging his head against the desk in fit of irritation. "Can you just say something simple like, _a force acting for a given amount of time will change an object's momentum._ " He said, mimicking the way Osamu would usually speak.

"The remedial class will be held on Thursday, you need to learn as much as you can if you want an excellent score." Osamu returned calmly. "Your objective still hasn't changed, right?"

"Fuck, I hate this." Atsumu groaned. Of course he wanted to maintain his good grades. It wasn't like he hated Physics or anything—and no, he's definitely not that bad at this particular subject. He just didn't know that skipping one Physics class could be this fatal to him. It was all because of that stupid council meeting, now Atsumu could finally understand Osamu's feelings. And the fact the blonde couldn't do anything about this just pissed himself more. It's either a) he went to pick up Kageyama at night (which meant he had to risk his life because...his mom might kill him) or b) postpone it to Friday (which was the next day).

"Ah, wait no, what if he suddenly doesn't wanna go when I say that?" Atsumu murmured, placing a hand over his chin in thoughtfulness. "He might think I'm ditching him to do something else that I want, and it's not like I want to admit that I failed at an exam—but then, what if he suddenly stopped texting me?!" He continued in fit of frustration.

Osamu stared at his twin. Focused gaze, and partially opening his lips in a curious demeanor. He wanted to really ask 'Why are you so infatuated with him?', 'There's something more than just his expressions, right?'. Perhaps, those calming ocean orbs? That beautiful gaze he always threw– or the way his eyes burning with passion as he continued setting for his teammates? Because Osamu couldn't ever lie to himself. He craved for the attention of those eyes—he wanted to get a closer look.

"Hey, Atsumu..." Osamu called, batting his eyes for a moment. "I don't mind picking him up in your stead."

* * *

**Honestly, I only react to special things.**

_**But you’re the best out of everything I felt till now.** _


End file.
